


Classy Ladies

by awillowweeping



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillowweeping/pseuds/awillowweeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Porrim take it upon themselves to make sure Kanaya knows she has nothing to worry about when it comes to being 'good enough.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loquaciousEscapist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousEscapist/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as clean or finished as I'd have liked it to be due to unforseen life shenannigans, so I plan on continuing to work on it even after ladystuck is over.


End file.
